O B A T
by kvinnalmaz
Summary: Chanyeol membenci obat. Ya, Chanyeol sangat membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan obat. Tapi Baekhyun merubah segalanya... Well, tak selamanya obat itu pahit, okay? "...O-Obatnya manis, sepertimu" / "A-apa maksudmu, bo-bodoh!" *sumarry gagal - -*


Tittle: O B A T

Author: SparKins137

Cast: Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

Pairing: ChanBaek

Genre: YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, BxB, gaje, Romance, and little bit Comedy

Ranting: T+

 **A/N: Ide nista ini murni muncul dari otak penulis abal abal ini. So, jangan heran kalau terasa aneh (lu kira makanan apa?)**

 **Di semua ff milik saya, kalian dibebaskan buat nggak ngasih comment ^^ (siapa juga yang mau ngoment -_-) Tapi ingat, DONT BE PLAGIAT, oke?**

Sumarry: Chanyeol membenci obat. Ya, Chanyeol sangat membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan obat. Tapi Baekhyun merubah segalanya... Well, tak selamanya obat itu pahit, okay?

"...O-Obatnya manis, sepertimu" / "A-apa maksudmu, bo-bodoh?!"

*sumarry gagal -_-*

 **FF ini tidak dibuat untuk mencela tokoh-tokoh didalamnya. Hanya saja dibuat untuk menyalurkan hobi penulis serta untuk hiburan semata.**

Its **YAOI** Fanfiction.

Yang nggak suka yaoi, silahkan tekan tombol 'close'

Happy Reading! ^^

 **O B A T**

Baekhyun berlari -super- kencang menuju kedalam rumah mewah dengan seni atristik tinggi. Dengan cepat ia menaiki -lebih tepat di sebut marathon- tangga dan kembali berlari menuju pintu cokelat dengan ukiran yang sangat menawan lalu membukanya *ralat* mendobraknya. Dadanya naik turun. Peluh menghiasi pelipisnya. Jangan lupakan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan.

Suara dentuman pintu yang sangat keras berhasil membuat pemilik kamar terbangun dari tidurnya dan duduk. Sementara Baekhyun menutup pintu malang itu keras dengan kakinya. Segera ia menghampiri seseorang yang berbaring menyedihkam di ranjang biru laut dan meletakkan bokongnya di sisi ranjang, menatapnya khawatir

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari?"

"Ku dengar kau sakit? Bagaimana kau bisa sakit? Sudah mendingan? Eum, bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Sorot matanya sangat menunjukkan ke-khawatiran.

"Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Jawab aku, Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tersentak, lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke? hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan menatap mata kekasihnya itu lembut. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ayolah, ia hanya -sedikit- pusing. Lagipula ia cukup besar untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol bahkan terlalu besar. Ya, Ia sadar dengan jelas hal itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa sakit?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Oh, kekasih mungil Chanyeol ini benar-benar sangat cerewet!

"Aku menyusulmu, bodoh"

"Kenapa kau menyusulku? Kemarin kan hujan deras"

"Justru itu. Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan. Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana daya tahan tubuhmu terhadap suhu rendah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Tangan kekarnya mengacak-acak acak surai cokelat madu Baekhyun gemas.

"Tapi... kau kan jadi sakit. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Bodoh!" ia menyipitkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol -sok- tajam.

Chanyeol terbelalak saat menyadari mata kekasihnya yang memerah, menahan tangis.

"Hey! Jangan menangis. Aku akan jauh lebih takut jika kau yang jatuh sakit. Aku tidak apa-apa, Byunnie. Oke?" tangannya telah berada di kedua sisi pipi putih Baekhyun. Lalu menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari kelopak mata indah milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh! Mataku hanya terkena debu, itu saja" Baekhyun memaki, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya mata sembabnya melebar sempurna dikala merasakan perbedaan suhu antara tangan panas Chanyeol yang menyentuh pipi dinginnya.

"Kau juga demam, Chanyeol?"

"Sebenarnya, sih, sedikit. Hehe" Chanyeol nyengir sok innocent.

"Itu semua salahmu, bodoh! Kalau saja kau tidak menyusulku. Mungkin kau tidak akan semenyedihkan ini, idiot!" Baekhyun memaki lagi.

Chanyeol heran, mengapa pacarnya itu benar-benar bermulut tajam. Ada saja kata-kata kasar keluar dari bibirnya.

Ah, tiada hari tanpa makian indah dan teriakan merdu dari bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

Hening~

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Baek, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

"Eum... saat aku sampai di dalam kelas, Sehun memberitahuku kalau kau sakit. Jadi- Yah, aku kesini" ia menunjuk seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bukankah saat ini adalah jam pertama" keningnya berkerut, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Detik berikutnya mata bulatnya melebar "Huh? Matematika? Juara kelas kita sudah berani membolos rupanya~" ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Itu karena kau, bodoh! Kau yang telah menularkan virus malasmu padaku!" Baekhyun mendengus keras, "Kau tahu, saat menuruni tangga, Cho Songsaengnim langsung memarahiku karena memergokiku membolos. Satu lagi, aku bahkan hampir mati kehabisan napas karena berlari menuju rumahmu!" Baekhyun berbicara menggebu-gebu. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberikanmu napas buatan, Sayang~" Chanyeol mengerling nakal. Sementara Baekhyun memukul keras lengannya.

"Idiot!"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa keras saat melihat wajah kekasih manisnya merah padam.

"Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun bertanya -mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan- dan Chanyeol melirik mangkuk bubur kosong di meja kecil di sampingnya.

"Sudah"

"Sudah minum obat?"

Chanyeol mendengus "Huh! Kau tahu, kan, aku benci dengan obat!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau kau tidah meminum obatmu, bodoh!" ia menatap si Bungsu Park menyelidik.

"Tetap saja, Baek. Obat itu pahit. Dan aku benci pahit! Bukannya sembuh, aku malah akan tambah sakit!" Chanyeol berkata cepat -tanpa berpikir-

"Chanyeol"

"Tidak!"

" "

" !"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Tidak kataku, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Dimana obatmu?"

"Di samping mangkuk itu- Eh, kenapa! Jangan bilang kau mau menyuruhku meminum benda menjijikkan itu"

'Oh, kenapa bisa keceplosan sih?!' Ia meruntuk sebal pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau ini benar-benar kekanakan!" Ia mengambil obatnya. "Nah, sekarang minum obatmu!"

Chanyeol menggeleng keras dan menutup mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

Mendadak aura dingin lewat mengelitik tengkuknya. Atmosfer kamar ini terasa mencekam. Chanyeol merasakan ada bahaya mengancam disekitar sini -dan ia tahu jelas darimana asalnya-.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Chanyeol menoleh horror melihat Baekhyun. Lalu sedetik kemudian bulu romannya berdiri. Bagaimana tidak? Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah bayangan Baekhyun tengah menyeringai dan menatapnya tajam dengan kabut tebal berwarna ungu gelap dan dua pisau daging besar di kedua jemarinya. Jangan lupakan bercak-bercak darah yang mengotori pisau serta seragamnya.

Mata Chanyeol sempat menangkap pergerakan tipis dari bibir mungil Baekhyun -yang tentunya masih menampilkan senyum 'manisnya'- seolah mengatakan -minum-obatmu-sekarang-atau-aku-akan-mencincang-tubuhmu-dan-memasaknya-lalu-menyajikannya-untuk-seluruh-penghuni-rumah-ini

Oh! Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa selama ini bahwa ia telah memacari iblis psychopat yang menyamar sebagai pria mungil berparas manis.

Ia bergedik ngeri saat melihat senyuman 'manis' kekasihnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kabut ungu di punggungnya-pun semakin berwarna gelap. Membuat hawa kamar ini menjadi berkali-kali lebih dingin.

'Sial. Dia bukah hanya seorang iblis, tapi lucifer!'

"Ce pat mi num o bat i ni, i di ot!" Perintah absolut dari pria di sampingnya menghilangkan lamunannya tentang Baekhyun, pisau berdarah dan sisi iblisnya.

Chanyeol mendengus. Bisa-bisanya ia kalah dari ukenya. Bisa hilang drajatya sebagai seme sejati! "Ck, baiklah. Kemarikan benda itu! Puas kau?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, idiot! Sebelum kau meminum obatmu!" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol memasukkan 'benda' itu kedalam mulutnya.

 **HAP!**

Obatnya telah menempel sempurna di lidahnya. Dan Baekhyun langsung memberikan air mineral padanya.

'obat ini bahkan lebih pahit dari makanan gosong buatan Kris! Sialan!'

Uh! Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memuntahkan obat yang bahkan sama sekali belum ia telan. Namun pikiran itu terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Ya, Baekhyun menciumnya. Walaupun hanya menempel tapi cukup membuat mata Chanyeol terbelalak sempurna. Pasalnya, ini pertama kali Baekhyun menciumnya. Biasanya Chanyeol yang akan memulainya lebih dahulu.

 **Glek**

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menelan obatnya. Tak lama, Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu menunduk malu.

"..."

Hening

Hening

Hen-

'Apa tadi Baekhyun benar-benar menciumku? . ?! Setahuku dulu Baekhyun selalu menendangku dengan jurusnya saat aku meminta dia menciumku. Apa mungkin aku sedang masuk ke dalam genjutsu Uchiha Sasuke? Demi kolor pink berendra milik Orochimaru! Bangunkan aku dari genjustu gila i-'

"-yeol idiot"

Seruan lirih dari Baekhyun sukses membuyarkan fantasi super liarnya tentang genjutsu. Hampir saja Chanyeol berteriak 'Kai!' dengan segel khusus jika ia tak berhasil keluar dari (yang menurutnya) genjutsu terkutuk itu.

Haah~ sebaiknya kau kurangi membaca komik favoritmu itu, Park! Aku yakin sebentar lagi otakmu akan bergeser! *plakk! (-_-)

"..."

"...O-Obatnya manis, sepertimu" Chanyeol berkata pelan. Hey, Park! Kau belum juga sadar, rupanya?!

"A-apa maksudmu, bodoh?!" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Sampai ia tersadar sepenuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Kau benar, Byunnie~ Jadi berikan aku 'obatmu' lagi. Kurasa tak akan lama lagi aku akan sembuh" ia menyeringai mendekati wajah Baekhyun yang terkejut

"APA?! Park Chanyeol idiot_mmpph" Belum selesai Baekhyun mrnyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol dengan cepat melesakkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun dengan lihai. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan pahitnya obat yang masih menempel di mulut Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menyesap lidahnya.

Seiblis dan sekejam apapun Baekhyun, tentu saja ia akan 'jinak' saat Chanyeol melakukan 'ini' padanya.

Lihat! Tangan mengilnya bahkan mengalungi serta menekan leher jenjang kekasihnya itu. Sementara Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggul langsing Baekhyun. Menghilangkan jarak keduannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Baekhyun yang awalnya hanya diam kini mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman mereka tak kalah agresif.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menuntunnya untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman, tentu saja. Oh, bahkan diantara mereka berdua, merasa sangat enggan untuk mengakhiri 'permainan' ini.

 **Hap!**

Dengan gerakan super cepat, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang, Baekhyun berada di bawahnya. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuh tingginya, sementara tangan yang satunya berada di tengkuk Baekhyun. Terus menekan, dan mempercepat tempo 'permainan' mereka. Bahkan tangan lentik Baekhyun -tanpa sadar- sudah mulai mengerayangi dada, perut, serta punggung berotot di balik kaos Chanyeol yang basah karena keringat. Ouh, Membuat suasana kamar tersebut semakin panas saja.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bereaksi saat Chanyeol perlahan membuka satu-persatu kancing seragamnya.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol menyelusup nakal kedalam seragam Baekhyun, berusaha mencari 'sesua'_

 **BRAK!**

"PARK CHANYEOL! KAU ADA DI KAMAR, KAN?! AKU INGIN_ OH, YA TUHAN?!"

 **Krik krik, krik krik**

Dua pasang mata menatap tajam seseorang yang menjadi tersangka utama terhentinyanya kegiatan sepasang kekasih itu.

 **"** Ma-maafkan aku. Ak-ku hanya ingin, meminjam buku Kimia, tadi. Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang berci_Ah! Si-silahkan dilanjutkan. Ak-ku akan menutup pintu. Ma-maaf kan aku, Chanyeol, Baekhyun. A-aku tidak melihat apapun, kok. Sumpah. A-aku tutup pintunya, ne. Hehe"

 **BLAM!**

 **"KIM JUUNMYEOOON/SUHO! AKU AKAN**

 **MEMBUNUHMU!"**

 **\- FIN -**

(dengan gajenya)

 **Omake**

"Hatchi!"

Seorang pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Baekhyun menggosok kasar hidungnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Tak lupa, umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Masih dengan kata yang sama selama dua puluh tiga menit lebih tujuh belas detik yang lalu, "Chanyeol bodoh, idiot, sialan!"

"Morning, Baekkie sayang~ Merindukanku, ya?"

Chanyeol, objek kemurkaan Baekhyun, malah dengan santainya memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu tanpa memperdulikan umpatan yang Baekhyun tujukan hanya untuknya seorang.

"Ada apa, sayang~?" Chanyeol bertanya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun mendengus malas, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau kemarin juga terkena flu, idiot?!"

"Ah, soal itu? Aku lupa. Hehe. Maaf ya" Tanpa Baekhyun berbalik-pun, pria itu tengah nyengir lebar di belakangnya.

"Lihat! Karena ulahmu, aku jadi terkena flu, bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku, Sayang~" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar nada merajuk di dalam ucapan Chanyeol.

"Idiot!" Gumamnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Baekhyun bisa flu. Menurut situs yang pernah Baekhyun baca, Beberapa penyakit (termasuk flu) akan sembuh bila ada seseorang yang bertukar saliva dengannya. Well, seperti halnya kemarin, ia dan Chanyeol, kan, melakukan ci-ciuman yang sedikit 'berbeda dari biasanya' itu, otomatis flu tersebut akan pindah ke Baekhyun.

Hey! Jangan menyalahkan Baekhyun yang manis ini sebagai biangnya! Niatnya kan baik! Ia ingin membungkam mulut Chanyeol agar menelan obatnya. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang salah mengartikan hal itu, oke!

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" Baekhyun bertanya jutek. Berbeda sekali dengan dadanya yang seperti ingin meledak dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang perpampang nyata di wajah manisnya saat ia kembali teringat kejadian panas kemarin.

Tsundere, heum?

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang kelewat dingin.

"Memangnya kenapa, sayang~?"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya membeku. Pasalnya, Chanyeol dengan sengaja menghembuskan napas panasnya di titik sensitifnya -tengkuk- serta beberapa kali mencium lehernya yang tak tertutup krah. "Ini, kan, kelasku."

 **Duagh!**

Bagaimana Baekhyun melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol sekelas. Uuh.. Membuat malu saja!

'Huh! Pasti karena sering berdekatan dengan Si Idiot Mesum itu, membuat kerja otakmu yang jenius itu sedikit terhambat, Baek'

Ck. Kau selalu menyalahkan orang lain, Baek!

"Ma-maksudku, ini kan masih terlalu pagi, bodoh" Sialan! Kenapa suaranya juga ikutan gugup sih?! Beruntung Chanyeol masih dibelakannya. Jadi, tak perlu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu dan akibat perlakuan romantis Chanyeol padanya.

Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol tengah tersenyum di belakangnya. Bagaimanapun, bibirnya masih menempel di leher Baekhyun. Otomatis, ia dapat merasakan perbedaan suhu badan Baekhyun.

"Lihat jam, Baek! Kau terlalu senang memikirkanku, sih!"

Sontak Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan angka tujuh kurang seperempat. Sudah pagi, namun kenapa kelasnya masih kosong?

Seakan mendapat akses lebih, Chanyeol kembali mencium leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?!" Baekhyun terlonjak saat merasakan Chanyeol menyesap lehernya.

Hey! Dikira dirinya itu mangsa vampir, apa?!

"Membuat 'tanda'. Apa lagi?" Jawabnya sembari menggendikan bahunya acuh. Dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Merasakan aura mengancam menguar dibalik punggung Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun mundur perlahan.

Mundur

Mundur

Mundur

Mun_

"Sialan! Tembok!" Desisnya tertahan.

_dur.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?!" Tanyanya takut-takut saat Chanyeol hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter di depannya.

"Menurutmu?"

"He-hei, ini kan **masih** di sekolah!" Tubuhnya kembali menegang saat Chanyeol menggusap pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu dengan gerakan super seduktif. Perlahan, sebuah seringaian tercetak di bibir Chanyeol.

"Woah, jadi kau tidak keberatan melakukan'nya' denganku, heum?"

 **Glek!**

'Uuh... Kenapa ada acara salah bicara, sih?! Aku jadi terkesan mesum, kan!' Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata serta menahan napasnya saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan acara kita yang tertunda kemarin, Sayang.."

 **BRAK! BUGH! PLAK! PLAK!**

 **"DASAR CHANYEOL GILA! IDIOT! MESUM! PERVERT! BYUNTAE! HENTAAAII! MENJAUH DARIKU, TIANG JEMURAN CELANA DALAM!"**

Dan teriakan maha dahsyat dari Baekhyun membuat burung-burung di atas gedung sekolah terbang menjauh.

Sungguh.. Pagi yang cerah, bukan?

.

.

.

.

(Benar-benar) **FIN** (dengan gajenya -lagi-)

Hahaha, akhirnya finish juga bikin ff kek ginian. Seneng banget bikin Baekhyun jadi Tsun-tsun macem ini :v

Garing? Gaje? Alot? (-_-) Maapin yah, sayah lagi belajar .-.^

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI FF YANG LAIN!**

 **PAI-PAI~**


End file.
